Hot Chocolate
by angellinda
Summary: Ron and Hermione can't sleep, so they go to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. Fluff Everbody!!


fic.

A/N: Well this is my first fanfic. It's a R/H fluff fic. So if you like fluff, this is the fic to read. All the stuff in italics is them thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the plot, or rather fluff. Everything is owned by the goddess, JK Rowling.

Hot Chocolate 

Hermione awoke with a start. She was staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and ever since she got there, she kept having weird dreams. They all had her and Ron in them. Hermione, finally admitting to herself, that she fancied Ron, couldn't sleep every time she had a dream. She hated the fact that anyone can do that to her. I mean, she was Hermione Granger. Nothing or no one can keep her up all night. Now, Ron was the only one who could do that.

Hermione, getting sick of pondering her dreams, decided to go down the long, crooked stairs to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. Hot chocolate could always put her to sleep. That's what her mom used to do when she was little and had a nightmare. She got up carefully and noiselessly so she wouldn't wake up Ginny, well she tried to get up noiselessly, but she stubbed her toe on Ginny's trunk and almost cried out in pain. She covered her mouth with her hand until the pain died down. Finally, the pain was gone, so she crept to the door and opened it gently. She took one last look at Ginny before leaving to make sure she was still sleeping and closed the door gently behind her.

Going down the stairs, Hermione kept on thinking to herself. _I wonder if he fancies me too. I hate having dreams about him, well actually I like them, but then again I hate them…_She kept rambling those thoughts to herself when she realized she already made it to the kitchen. 

Hermione not being that tall, had to climb on top of the counter to reach the cups for her hot chocolate. She put one knee and her hands on the counter and pushed herself up, until she was kneeling on top of the counter. Hermione had no idea were Mrs. Weasly kept her cups. She started to open cabinets and luckily the second cabinet she opened had cups. She took one out and set it on the counter beside her, then she started looking for the hot chocolate. What Hermione didn't notice was that someone was watching her.

There in the doorway stood Ron, transfixed by the site he saw. He couldn't sleep either. He kept thinking about Hermione, so he decieded to come down to the kitchen for a drink. He walked down the stairs trying to forget Hermione was in his house. _I hate this. I know I fancy her. Yup, I'm admitting it. I know she'll never fancy me though. I mean, why would she? She's Hermione. She can get any guy she wants. Why would she want me? _He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was the object of his thoughts. He couldn't move. He could only stare. There she was in her pajamas. Not just any pajamas, but she had on short shirts and a little tank top. He's never seen her wear anything like that. Usually she wears jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't help thinking that he would much rather see her in her pajamas any day. 

Hermione still couldn't find the hot chocolate. She was starting to get frustrated. She was about to jump off the counter when she slipped on some water and started tumbling to the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit, but someone grabbed her before she hit the ground. _Oh good. I didn't hit the ground, but wait a minute who caught me? All I feel is skin. Wait that didn't come out right…_

"Hermione, you could open your eyes now." Hermione heard his voice and instantly knew who it was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ron right in front of her. He had a hold of her waist and she had her arms around is neck and shoulders. _Wait a minute… He's not wearing a shirt!! Oh my gosh!!!_

"Hermione are you ok? You look a little pink."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Ummm…thanks for catching me. I thought I was going to break my arm or something," Hermione said. She was still a little pink around the edges.

"So, what are you doing up this late at night?" asked Ron.

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I wanted to make some hot chocolate, but I couldn't find it anywhere. All I found was a cup," said Hermione sounding a little frustrated.

"Oh well, the hot chocolate is over there," he said while pointing to the other side of the kitchen and never taking his eyes off he face. "I'll get it for you if you want"

"Ok thanks, but your going to have to let me go," He was still holding her waist and not taking his eyes off of her..

"Oh right. Ummm…sorry. I'll be right back." 

He let go of Hermione and walked to the other side of the kitchen, his ears a bright shade of pink. Hermione was stunned, but went to go sit down at the table. She watched Ron getting the hot chocolate and then watched him walk to the cabinet with the cups and get another cup. _Oh I guess he got thirsty too. _Hermione couldn't believe what Ron was wearing, or rather what he was not wearing. He was in his pajama bottoms and, well, that's about it. 

Ron started walking to the table with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He took a seat right across from Hermione and set her cup infront of her. He took a sip of his own and just sat there staring at Hermione. He didn't notice he was really staring until she looked down and started to speak.

"So Ron, what's got you up this late?"

"Oh, just thinking," he replied.

"About what? Oh and thanks for the hot chocolate, my mom always used to give me hot chocolate when I couldn't sleep or had a bad dream," said Hermione.

"Oh so you had a bad dream?" Hermione had a feeling he was avoiding her question, but she let it pass.

"Well, not exactly, but I just couldn't sleep really." She said this without looking at him. She tried to cover it up by taking a sip of her hot chocolate, which was very tasty.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Ron.

Hermione, startled by the sudden question, looked up at Ron expectantly. She knew him and Harry had plans to play Quidditch tomorrow.

"Well," he continued, "I know I told Harry I was going to play Quidditch with him, but you didn't look to happy with it yesterday, so I just wanted to know what you wanted to do." Ron said this all very fast not looking at Hermione.

"Ron," said Hermione, "I don't mind watching you and Harry play Quidditch. Besides that's the time Ginny and I talk." Hermione smirked as she watched Ron's eyebrows shoot up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks again for the hot chocolate. It was good"

"Wait, I'll walk you to Ginny's room." He gathered their cups and put them in the sink.

They started walking up the narrow stairs, their arms occasionally rubbing togther. Both of them tried to ignore it, but every time their arms rubbed together, their skin would tingle we they touched. Finally, they reached Ginny's room. Hermione turned to Ron. He looked kind of nervous. Hermione had no idea why, until he leaned in and gave her a small quick kiss. Hermione couldn't believe he did that and by the look on Ron's face he couldn't believe it either. Well since he did she had no idea why she couldn't do it. She leaned in and gave Ron a kiss as well. This one lasted a while longer. Finally, the broke apart.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione was about to walk in when Ron touched her arm gently and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione…What do you and Ginny talk about when we play Quidditch?"

A/N: Well, what did you think about my first fic? I would love for you to review. Please go easy though. If you didn't like it, could you please tell me what I could do to make it better? Please review. Bye!! J


End file.
